Hal's Birthday
by MLPAndHOTRFanatic2010
Summary: Here's another Nature Cat story I wrote! Nature Cat and his friends celebrate Hal's birthday. I decided to make this after watching the episode "Happy Halentine's Day".


**Here's another Nature Cat story I wrote!**

Nature Cat woke up in his home as the morning sun shined in the suburbs. He walked up to his calendar that's hanging on the wall. He crossed out yesterday's date and went to today's date: October 21. On that date was written "Hal's Birthday".

Nature Cat gasped. "Yes! Today is Hal's birthday!" He then grabbed his phone and dialed Daisy's number. He then got an answer.

"Hello?" Daisy said through the phone.

"Hey Daisy! It's Nature Cat!"

"Oh hi Nature Cat! What is it?"

"I just wanted to know that today is Hal's birthday."

"I do know that. I never forget his birthday. I plan on having a party at my place and we want you to join us. Does that sound like a great idea?"

"I definitely love to join!"

"Alright. Me and Squeeks are baking a cake for his birthday. Can you come over and help me out?"

"Of course. I'll be right there."

"OK, see you when you get here."

"Bye." They hung up and Nature Cat went over to Daisy's home.

* * *

About two minutes later, Nature Cat arrived at Daisy's home. When he knocked on the door, Daisy answered it.

"Hey Nature Cat." Daisy greeted.

"Hey Daisy." Nature Cat greeted in return.

After Nature Cat entered the house, Daisy said, "Hal is coming over this afternoon, so I need you to help me bake the cake and have it done by the time he comes."

"We also need to get the decorations up." said Squeeks.

"That shouldn't be a problem at all!" said Nature Cat. "Let's get started! Tally-ho!"

The three friends take out a cake box with directions on how to make it on the back.

1 cup water  
2 eggs  
1/3 cup vegetable oil  
1 cup sugar

Preheat oven to 350 degrees Fahrenheit  
Grease sides and bottom of pan, flour lightly  
Blend cake mix, water, oil, sugar, and eggs in a large bowl at low speed until moistened (for about 30 seconds)  
Beat at medium speed for 2 minutes  
Pour batter in pans and bake immediately  
Bake for 36 minutes  
Cool cake on wire rack for 15 minutes. Remove cake from pan and cool completely before frosting

After following the directions on the recipe and putting the cake in the oven, the three decided to pass the time away by seeing what's on TV.

They watched _The Amanda Show_ and laughed at some of the funny parts in the sketches.

30 minutes later, they heard the oven beeping. "The cake's done!" said Squeeks.

They went back into the kitchen, opened the oven, and checked the cake to see if it's not too soft. Luckily, it wasn't.

"Now we need to let it cool off for a few minutes." said Daisy.

"While it's cooling," said Nature Cat. "we could get out the candles and frosting so they can be ready to be put on the cake."

"Good idea." Daisy replied.

"Let's also get the decorations as well." said Squeeks.

While the cake was cooling down, the three put up the birthday decorations, and inflated some balloons.

A few minutes later, the cake finally cooled down. Nature Cat, Squeeks, and Daisy put vanilla frosting and the candles on the cake.

"There." said Daisy. "Now Hal will be here any minute."

"We want to surprise him so when he comes, turn the lights off and get ready." said Squeeks.

A moment later, Nature Cat saw Hal coming up to the house through the window. "Here he comes!" He, Squeeks, and Daisy turned the lights off and got in position.

When Hal opened the door, he became confused. "Hey, who turned off the lights?" he asked.

After turning the lights back on, Nature Cat, Squeeks, and Daisy jumped out of their places and exclaimed, "SURPRISE! Happy birthday!"

Hal's eyes widened as he jumped in surprise. "Oh wow!" he gasped. "You did all of this for me?"

"Yes!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Oh, thank you both so much." Hal said as he embraced his friends. After they pulled away, he thanked Nature Cat. "And thank you Nature Cat, you're a genius." he said as he kissed him.

"And you're a genius, too." said Nature Cat, kissing him back. "Well, now that you're here, let's start the party!"

* * *

During the first hour of the party, Nature Cat, Squeeks, Hal, and Daisy were having a wonderful time dancing to party music, singing karaoke, playing games, and other fun activities.

Soon, Hal opened all of his birthday gifts, which include some of his favorite toys.

"Now it's time to cut and eat the cake." Daisy announced.

After all the candles were lit, Nature Cat, Squeeks, and Daisy started singing, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Hal, happy birthday to you!"

Hal blew out all the candles and Nature Cat, Squeeks, and Daisy applauded. Then they started cutting the cake into pieces and ate them.

After all the cake was eaten, the four friends decided to continue celebrating Hal's birthday by hanging out all day and doing more activities. Later that night, the four all went home, went to bed and slept peacefully and soundly after enjoying Hal's birthday today.

 **Wow! What do you think of this story? I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for more NC stories coming soon!**


End file.
